Me amas?
by Jan Yami
Summary: Tim esta perdidamente enamorado de Donnie , pero Casey es su competencia ¿Lograra tener el corazon de Donnie o Casey se lo quedara para el?
1. Chapter 1

Segundo fanfic TMNT que hago! :D Solo que este estará basado en TMNT 2012 , no solamente la historia se centrara en TimxDonnie , también habra CaseyxRafa , SplinterxLeo y tal vez LeatherHead x Mikey awa Aun que faltara un poco para el lemon :v Disfruten!

Capitulo 1: Donnie

Tim no recordaba que sucedió mientras fue mutante ni las cosas que hizo , su ultimo recuerdo había sido lanzarse el mismo mutageno , luego todo fue oscuridad para luego aparecer en la guarida de las tortugas y encima sin ropa , pero siendo revisado por su angelito , que en este caso su angelito era Donatello.

\- Tus órganos parecen estar bien , tu piel no tiene ningún daño aparente , fue un poco complicado preparar un antimutageno para ti considerando que tu piel era ácido vivo , pero al parecer estas completamente bien – sonreía un poco la tortuga por lograr un antimutageno tan complicado , Tim solo lo observaba un poco nervioso , jamas lo había tocado tanto como ese momento y se sentía muy a gusto y algo decepcionado cuando el toque termino – Pasaron muchas cosas desde tu mutación , de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto para curarte , puedes ponerte esta ropa y creo que es mas seguro que te quedes con nosotros , hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte.

Las siguientes horas fueron pura explicación , la llegada de nuevos villanos mutantes , la huida de Nueva York , el tiempo en la granja y la pelea para recuperar la ciudad , la mutación de la hija de destructor , etc , etc , y Tim no pudo evitar una evidente molestia al saber de los dos nuevos en el grupo : April y Casey … uno pensaría que se sentiría celoso por April , pero todos sus celos estaban centrados en Jones , al parecer el y Donnie eran muy amigos , se reían juntos y charlaban bastante , eso si que molestaba a Timothy , el se había enamorado de Donatello desde que lo conoció , y sin embargo SU DONNIE y el tal Jones charlaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida , y el maldito descarado se atrevía a abrazar a Donnie por el cuello! Pensaba en pelear contra el , pero al ver como entrenaba con las tortugas , desistió completamente , el apenas era un novato a comparación de el , eso lo entristeció de sobremanera , aun así lo que le daba un poco de esperanza era lo bruto y sin cerebro que podía ser Jones , aun que Tim no era exactamente conocido por su gran cerebro , estaba decidido a conseguir el corazón de Donnie de la forma que fuera.

Plan : Celos

El plan era simple : Hacer que Donnie sintiera celos tomando mas interés estando con sus hermanos o con April , tendría que sentir celos tarde o temprano.

Leronardo:

-La meditación es una forma de mantener tranquilo el espíritu y el cuerpo , ayuda a canalizar todo tu potencial para que puedas utilizarlo en batalla y...

Ya hace media hora que no lo escuchaba , se acerco a Leo para tener una conversación y actuar como si sonara interesante para llamar la atención de Donnie , pero toda la charla sobre peleas , meditación , bla bla bla bla , ya estaba comenzando a dormirse hasta que sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y comenzó a roncar , el de azul al notar esto solo frunció el ceño y se fue ofendido y minutos después Donnie entro.

-Ehhh Timothy? - lo movió un poco a lo cual Tim despertó con un grito de NO ESTOY DORMIDO! Y Donatello rápidamente tapo su boca con su mano mirándolo serio – Shhh! Hay krang-bots y gente infectada fuera , te escucharan ...ten mas cuidado la próxima vez – lo soltó y se fue con unos pocos aparatos para su laboratorio en mano , Tim se quedo ahí , muy triste por que además de no haber llamado su atención de la forma que quería , este lo regaño , tendría que intentarlo con otra persona.

Rafael:

Como se arrepintió de haber ido con Rafael justo cuando entrenaba con Jones , no solo por que no soportaba al de pelo negro , sino por que fue prácticamente el saco de boxeo de Rafa por media hora , Tim no tenia nisiquiera la poca oportunidad de devolverle el golpe , el entrenamiento con Donnie había sido completamente diferente , con Donnie todo era mas divertido y mucho mas suave...Un brusco golpe en la cabeza hizo salir al castaño de sus pensamientos que lo llevo de un salto al piso , escuchando las risas de Jones y Rafa , pero también escuchando de repente una voz que a el le gustaba escuchar , la de Donnie reprochando al par de brutos que le dejaron la frente con un chichón , minutos después Timothy estaba en el paraíso , siendo cuidado por su lindo enfermero Donnie , por unos momentos imagino al de bandana violeta con un sexy traje de enfermera pero...

-TIMOTHY! - Había retrocedido entre avergonzado y muy molesto , Tim tenia una erección y una de las grandes – Mejor te dejo solo...veo que tienes cosas que hacer – se fue rápidamente dejando a Tim gritando maldiciones dentro de su cabeza por haber sido tan idiota , ahora Donnie creería que es un asqueroso raro! Bien! La tercera es la vencida!...Después de arreglar "esto".

Miguel Angel:

Tendría que haber comenzado con el desde el inicio , únicamente lo que tenia que hacer era lo que mas le gusta a Mikey , jugar videojuegos o ver la tele , hace poco habían recuperado varios equipos electrónicos , entre ellos su consola de videojuegos y varios juegos para la consola , la mayoría eran de aventura , conociendo al de bandana naranja era bastante obvio , aun que la parte fea era cuando Mikey no ganaba el juego , se ponía a hacer muchos berrinches y a cada rato alguien tenia que venir a callarlo.

-Hey Donnie! No quieres jugar?! - Pregunto la pequeña tortuga a su hermano que había pasado con una taza de café a lo que solo se escucho un seco e incomodo silencio.

-Estoy muy ocupado ahora...tal vez luego – se fue rápidamente sin mirar a Tim quien estaba muy amargado y Mikey ni cuenta se dio concentrado en salvar a la princesa del juego Zelda.

April:

Solo jugaban un tranquilo juego de cartas , Tim ya se sentía muy rendido para intentar algo y al estar tan deprimido perdía todas las partidas cosa que la pelirroja si noto.

-Sabes , últimamente te vez muy deprimido , tiene algo que ver con Donnie no? - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Ah?! Co..como-como lo sabes?!

-Hay cosas que las chicas notamos muy bien , y es bastante obvio que te derrites por Donnie

\- Yo...

-Esta bien – río un poco – No me mires con esa cara culpable , no siento nada por Donnie , pero te diré que tu competencia es Casey , quiere conquistar a Donatello

-...LO SE! - Comenzó a lloriquear – No tengo oportunidad! El tiene músculos! Sabe pelear y coquetear! - Apoya pesadamente la frente en la mesa.

\- Hey , hey , tranquilo – ríe despacio – Si , tal vez Casey tenga todo eso pero por algo Donnie no le corresponde , no quiere un chico así , el quiere tal vez algo mas...suave , supongo que encaja contigo en cierta forma.

-No es solo eso...-suspiro pesadamente y le contó del pequeño "accidente".

-Oh...valla...

-Debe verme como un asqueroso pervertido...jamas me mirara a la cara de nuevo!

-Tal vez si...o tal vez no , solo muéstrale como eres realmente – sonrío – seguro te corresponderá , te diría que lo invitaras a pasear pero...ya sabes , el mundo aun sigue conquistado por los krangs – río.

-Si...tienes razón! Lo haré! Le abriré mi corazón y con mucha suerte el abrirá el suyo para mi! - muy emocionado.

-Y tal vez abra otra "cosa" para ti – río mientras le daba un codazo amigable a lo cual Timothy se puso como tomate – Buena suerte.

Este es el final de la primera parte o3o/ Con suerte , segunda parte muy pronto! X3


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Momento de Actuar

Eran las 2 de la mañana , la mayoría ya estaban dormidos , menos cierta tortuga de ojos bordo que trabajaba en un antimutageno para la gente que fue infectada , Timothy lo observaba desde la puerta , tan concentrado estaba en sus experimentos la tortuga que ni notaba la presencia de Tim , hasta que al escuchar como se acercaba lo noto.

-Oh...Timothy...que haces despierto tan tarde?

-Lo mismo podría decir – ríe – seras el listo del grupo pero también tienes que descansar un poco – traía un café recién echo en manos que le dio aun que Donnie dudo un poco antes de aceptarlo y al hacerlo , trato de hacer el contacto menos posible.

\- … Mira – comenzó a decir el castaño – Lo lamento , yo...ya sabes , por lo que paso antes es que...- traga salida – Tu...de verdad me gustas mucho! - Dice al fin muy avergonzado.

Donnie: !...Yo...Tim , no se que decirte...

-Es por Jones verdad? - Dice decaído.

\- ! No! Claro que no! Que te hace pensar que Casey y yo...

-Estas siempre con el! Se ríen! Se divierten! El te abrazo! Y yo...me siento muy celoso e incapaz de superarlo – dice muy triste.

Pasa un gran momento de silencio donde ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer , aun así Tim decidió no esperar mas y se acerco a Donnie tomándolo de los hombros dándole un suave beso sorprendiendo mucho a la tortuga , Don no sabia que hacer , solo pudo reaccionar y corresponder el beso y abrazarlo por los hombros. Tim al sentir que lo correspondía lo tomo de la cintura para pegarlo mas a el y hacer mas intenso el beso , era simplemente delicioso , poder besarlo , juntar sus lenguas , era un sueño para Timothy , sin mucha espera , poco a poco lo hizo retroceder para que quedara sentado en la mesa.

\- T..timothy...no creo que...

\- Dime Tim por favor – volvió a besarlo mientras acariciaba su pecho y cuello.

\- Mmmm! Tim...yo...no se si esto este bien.

-...No me correspondes...- suspiro con tristeza – Bueno... - sonrío sin ganas – al menos pude besarte.

\- … Tal vez...solo tal vez...te de una oportunidad.

\- ! De-de verdad?!

\- Yo dije tal ve... - ve al castaño irse feliz corriendo - … - suspiro un poco - … es lindo – río levemente sin saber que el pelinegro había estado serio observando todo en las sombras.

\- No se lo va a quedar... - dijo gruñendo Casey para luego irse sin ser visto a su habitación.

Al siguiente días los papeles habían cambiado en la casa , en el desayuno se noto el aura de amargura y enojo de Casey mientras que Tim estaba muy feliz y en las nubes.

-Tu tienes algo que ver en esto? - Le susurro la pelirroja a la tortuga lista.

\- Tal vez... - Dijo algo avergonzado – Aun que no se que le pasa a Casey.

Casey de repente se paro a lo que todos lo observaron con duda.

-Voy a decir algo importante , me di cuenta de que nuestra ciudad obviamente no es un lugar seguro , y podría ocurrirnos cualquier cosa en las calles

\- Casey... - Comenzó a decir Rafa.

\- Espera , espera – dijo con una sonrisa que en secreto encantaba a la tortuga de rojo – la realidad es que tenemos que aprovechar cada momento de nuestra vida – Se acerco lentamente a Donnie – Por eso quiero pedirte , delante de tu familia y nuestros amigos , que por favor , me des una oportunidad para salir contigo , por que me gustas mucho – le da una rosa de papel mientras todos estaban en shock , mas de todo Donnie sin saber que responder. Tim no pudo soportar eso y se fue corriendo , muy entristecido por lo que había visto , la única oportunidad que tenia había sido arruinada por el maldito de Jones , seguramente Donnie lo aceptaría , ya nunca estarían juntos...todo había terminado.

Mientras todos seguían en silencio en la sala principal , que iba a responder Donnie en esa situación tan incomoda? Casey estaba enamorado de el? No lo sabia...

-Casey...-Comienza a decir la tortuga mas alta – Es muy...lindo de tu parte pero... no me atraes de esa forma – Le devuelve la rosa de papel – Lo lamento – Luego de decir esto se fue a su laboratorio.

Casey se quedo de piedra , no esperaba ser rechazado , sin embargo , cierta tortuga de rojo suspiraba de alivio dentro de si.

Al pasar las horas nadie sabia donde estaba Tim , había desaparecido a lo que todo quedo en una conclusión : se había ido fuera , con los krang-bots la banda de Shredder fuera y los infectados. Decidieron dividirse en tres equipos para buscarlo , Leo y Donnie al norte , Rafa y Casey al sur , Mikey y April al este y el Maestro Splinter oeste , tratando de ser lo menos visibles posible.

Rafa y Casey:

Rafa notaba como Casey apenas miraba los lugares , parece que el rechazo le había caído como un balde de agua fría , se notaba muy desanimado y eso deprimía al de rojo , quería ver a su Casey feliz.

-Hey Casey... - Le pone una mano en el hombro – Todo estará bien amigo , tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se...es solo que... - suspiro pesadamente – en serio me gustaba , amigo.

-Lo se , lo se – le da unas palmadas en la espalda , se quedo de piedra cuando sintió como era abrazado por el pelinegro , a lo cual solo se sonrojo un poco – Casey..?

-Que haría yo sin ti , eres mi mejor amigo Rafa

\- … Lo mismo digo – le correspondió el abrazo para poder consolarlo , disfrutando del olor de Casey y sentir con una de sus manos su suave pelo.

Mikey y April:

\- Wow! Wow! WOW! - Decía muy sorprendido el de naranja – A Tim le gusta Donnie?!

-Enserio no lo notaste? Siempre lo miraba con cara de enamorado , supongo que...escuchar a Casey decir esas cosas lo hirió mucho y huyo.

-Awww pobrecillo , pero bueno , supongo que si Donnie rechazo a Casey , Tim tiene una oportunidad verdad? - dijo sonriente.

\- Tienes razón Mikey , tenemos que decírselo antes de que lo atrapen los secuaces de Shredder o peor.

\- Cierto! Vamos!

Splinter:

Hace un buen rato que caminaba sin un rumbo realmente , sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa , se preocupaba mucho por el pobre chico que apenas si se defendía solo , pero se preocupaba mucho mas por su pequeño hijo : Leonardo. Desde hace unos meses que tenia esa necesidad de saber donde estaba su pequeño de azul , y se sentía muy nostálgico también , recordando como siempre pasaba mas tiempo con el por que Leonardo lo buscaba , se bañaban juntos , dormían juntos , casi siempre hacían todo juntos...pero cuando cumplió los 13 se volvió mucho mas distante , suspiro con tristeza recordándolo , "adolescentes" , se dijo para si , siempre es lo mismo , entran a la pre-adolecencia y se vuelven mas distantes , lo hubiera entendido de Rafael y Donatello , ellos nunca fueron tan cariñosos de todas formas , incluso de Miguel Angel que se centro en sus historietas y videojuegos , al final ya no hacemos mas que entrenar juntos! Y es frustrante...es un adolescente , Splinter lo sabe muy bien pero...por lo menos...de verdad le gustaría que por lo menos lo abrazara.

Leonardo y Donatello:

Iban te techo en techo sin ser vistos , el mas preocupado era Donnie , no le sorprendía que Tim hubiera escapado , Casey fue un completo idiota , aun que se sentía algo mal por haberlo rechazado de esa forma , el no entendía ni sus propias emociones ¿Que sentía por Tim? Bien...- Pensó Donatello – Es un chico agradable , dulce...algo torpe , sin sentido para el combate y que no para de seguirme a donde sea que valla pidiendo que este con el … ¿Que iba a decirle si lo veía? Que todo fue un mal entendido? Claro que no! Nisiquiera tenia que dar una explicación , no es como si realmente salieran pero... Ya decidiría que hacer cuando lo encontraba , si es que no lo hacia antes su familia o...el krang...Tim ¿Donde estas?


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo numero 3: Me quiere

El paisaje no se veía muy agradable , la noche se acercaba , dirían que es ventaja para las tortugas pero por alguna razón los krangs aumentaban en la noche además de que Tiger Claw , Razhar y FishFace salían a patrullar para buscarnos , teníamos que encontrar a Tim rápido , aun que no teníamos ni una pista de donde estaba.

Rafa y Casey:

Ya no era seguro andar a la vista por las calles , eran mejores los callejones y algunos techos.

-Demonios! Donde se metió ese idiota!? - Se quejaba la tortuga de rojo , repentinamente fue llevado por Jones a un callejón oscuro para luego acorralarlo y quedar muy pegados - !...Casey?...

-Shhh...- Varios Krang-bots pasaban con armas caminando como militares – Estuvo cerca...Estas bien Rafa? …... - La tortuga estaba completamente colorada a lo cual Casey río algo enternecido – Awww se te pusieron rojas las mejillas! - Le jalo despacio una

\- ! Claro que no! - Se lo quito de encima – Vamos , no perdamos el tiempo , hay que seguir buscando! - A Rafa casi se le cae el corazón del pecho cuando Casey estuvo tan cerca de esa forma , si tan solo...pudiera quererme.

Mikey y April:

-Llevamos caminando horas! Donde esta Tim!? - Repetía la tortuga naranja para luego ser callado por la mano de April

-Shhhh! Hay muchos Krangs fuera ahora , tenemos que ser lo mas silencioso que podamos

-Ok...

Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de cosas callendose en el callejón.

-? Hola? - Se acerco curioso el pequeño a lo cual algo lo agarro llevándolo a la oscuridad y haciendo que la tortuga grite

-! Mikey! - La pelirroja fue a buscarlo

Leonardo y Donatello:

\- Leo...creo que lo encontré – Señalaba un departamento con una ventana abierta , Donnie lo reconoce como el hogar de Tim.

-...Creo que tienes que ir tu solo a hablar con el , iré con los demás.

\- ! Que?! Pero Leo!

-Escucha , ustedes están pasando por unas cosas delicadas , no quiero estar entrometido

-Pero!...No se que decirle – suspiro acariciándose la cien.

-Acaso te gusta?

-Yo...realmente no lo se Leo...no se que responderle...no quiero rechazarlo , después de todo le dije que tal vez le daría una oportunidad...

-Entonces no te preocupes tanto – Le sonrío – Sabrás que decirle

-...Gracias Leo

-Bien , iré por los demás , ten cuidado – Luego de decir eso se fue por los techos.

Donnie se quedo unos segundos ahí , mirando la ventana , estaba algo asustado de entrar , no sabia realmente que decirle a Tim , al final luego de unos minutos decidió subir y pasar , la casa por supuesto , estaba abandonada pero escucho unos ruidos de un cuarto , al entrar vio a Tim sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana , su cuarto estaba lleno de cosas de superheroes.

-...Timothy

\- ! - Lo miro sorprendido el chico – Donnie! Que haces aquí?!

\- Como que que hago aquí!? Todos vinimos a buscarte! Como se te ocurrió irte asi de repente y encima solo! Acaso estas loco!?

\- Yo...de verdad lo siento , es solo que...- suspiro con tristeza

\- …..Si esto es por Casey yo...yo lo rechaze...no te dije que te daria una oportunidad?... - Tim lo miro sorprendido mientras Donnie bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado – A mi no me gusta Casey , yo … realmente no entiendo muy bien que es lo que siento por ti pero... - Recibio un fuerte abrazo de parte de Tim - ! T..tim... - Recibio un beso de repente de parte del castaño – Timothy! - Trataba de alejarlo pero este volvia a acercarlo y besarlo , no solo eso , tambien comenzaba a manosearlo , sintio como acariciaba su colita a lo cual la tortuga dio un gemido para luego taparse avergonzado la boca

\- Wow...eso fue lindo...otra vez …- lo acosto en la cama y se puso sobre el – De verdad que no lo soporto , quiero que seas solo mio! - Volvio a besarlo con deseo mientras acariciaba sus piernas , Donnie solo se retorcia tratando de alejarlo , las caricias eran demasiado nuevas para el , se sentia muy extraño para el , estaba muy nervioso.

\- T..tim...por favor...no estoy seguro de esto...

-...! Oh yo...lo lamento de verdad – Se levanto un poco avergonzado – No...no quise...

-Solo...tenemos que ir despacio ok? - Dijo sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si...

-Tenemos que ir a casa ok?...Vamos – Camino fuera mientras era seguido por un muy alegre Tim que no dejaba de mirarlo – Y por favor deja de mirarme! - Se abrazaba avergonzado.

Leonardo:

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso , era demasiado raro que no hubieran nisiquiera ninjas del clan del pie , entendio el problema , alguien lo seguia , alguien muy rapido y sigiloso.

-Tiger Claw... - Dijo serio para que luego el mismo estuviera detras de el y de repente lo estampara contra el piso.

-Vas a venir conmigo cachorro , y si obedeces tal vez no termines muerto – Le apuntaba con su pistola mirando serio a la pequeña tortuga.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Donnie aviso por los T-Phones que había encontrado a Tim y estaban en la guarida pero solos con un silencio bastante incomodo.

-...Donnie – Miro a la tortuga que miraba en otra direccion

\- S..si?

\- Tu...me quieres?

\- …... Yo... - Queria responder pero no sabia que decirle , sus miradas se encontraron , se acercaban lentamente para poder darse un beso que responderia con todas las dudas pero...

\- Que hacen tortolos? - Dijo riendo el de rojo seguido por Casey quien miraba algo encelado a Tim

\- ! Ah , ya volvieron – Dijo nervioso el de violeta parandose – Donde estan los otros?

\- No lo se , crei que ya estarian aquí , todo por salir a buscarlo a el – miro feo a Tim quien bajo la cabeza algo arrepentido.

Donnie se quedo pensativo , Leo , Mikey , April y Splinter no volvian aun , tal vez no tenian que preocuparse y volverian pronto , terminaron decidiendo esperar un poco mas , pero el silencio solo se volvio mas incomodo por todo lo que había pasado.

Al rato escucharon para alivio de todos la risa de Mikey

-Chicos! Chicos! Miren a quien encontre! - Venia tomando de la mano a LeatherHead seguido de April y el Maestro Splinter – Lo encontramos en un callejon , el pobre tenia la pierna herida

\- Es un gusto volver a ver a todos mis amigos – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Casi me da un infarto cuando aparecio de repente – April recordaba como lo que había agarrado a Mikey era Leatherhead quien lo había abrazado muy cariñosamente y este le había correspondido muy feliz por ver a su amigo.

\- Donde esta Leonardo? - Pregunto serio Splinter

\- No esta con ustedes? - Pregunto preocupado Donatello , todos quedaron en un silencio ¿Le habria pasado algo a Leo? Esas preguntas se cuiestionaban en todos hasta que se escucho sonar el T-phone de Donnie

-Es Leo! - Respondio para alivio de todos y contesto – Hey Leo donde es...Sensei , es para usted

Splinter agarro el celular con duda y lo acerco a su oreja , la sangre se le helo al escuchar la voz de su enemigo mortal Shredder del otro lado.

-Escucha bien rata , esto es muy sensillo , ven tu solo al muelle , enfrentemonos de una vez , si no aceptas matare a tu tan adorado estudiante , o tal vez solamente lo torture para matarlo lentamente – Eso ultimo hizo enfurecer mucho a Hamato Yoshi – Tienes media hora , si te importa su vida no llegues tarde – colgo rompiendo el telefono.

-Que vamos a hacer?! Leo esta en manos de Shredder y su gente! Tenemos que salvarlo! - Decia preocupado la tortuga mas joven.

-No podemos ir sin un plan , seria suicidio – Dijo la tortuga violeta

-Shredder quiere que valla solo , pues eso tendra

-! Sensei! Eso es suicidio seguro! Lo matara! - Decia muy preocupada la peliroja

-Tal vez...pero no puedo dejar que lastime a Leonardo – Luego de decir eso se marcho sin decir ninguna palabra o ser detenido.

Mientras en el muelle Shredder esperaba serio a mirando al rio mientras que Razhar y FishFace vigilaban el lugar para evitar sorpresas y Tiger Claw vigilaba a la tortuga de azul quien estaba atado con las manos tras la espalda , el felino miraba sus piernas y cuello relamiendose , estaba en epoca de celo y necesitaba una hembra para tener sus crias , el pequeño cachorro no era una hembra pero tenia cosas que lo hacian aceptable para cuidar a sus crias , si Shredder conseguia matar a Hamato Yoshi , se quedaria con la pequeña tortuga de recompensa.

Leonardo podia sentir su mirada , no le gustaba nada esa mirada sobre el , nisiquiera queria saber que pensaba , pero no devia demostrar miedo , y tampoco permitiria que el sensei muriera por su culpa.

-Dime tortuga , eres fertil? - Leo quedo en shock , nisiquiera lo miro ¿Si era fertil? ¿Acaso queria violarlo? No puede ser , comenzaba a tener miedo...tenia miedo -...Sensei - Penso la tortuga - ayuda.


	4. Capitulo 4

No se asusten que sigo viva! :´D Últimamente no estuve con ganas de escribir , pero vi los reviews que tenia y dije "OMG , me emocione!" Entonces obtuve súper poderes para escribir! :D Disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 4: El rescate

Pasaban los minutos que para todos en el muelle parecían horas , Shredder comenzaba a molestarse , creía que Hamato Yoshi por rescatar a su alumno vendría prácticamente corriendo.

Leo estaba muy aterrado , podía sentir la mirada de TigerClaw como si ya lo violara solo con la mirada , en un momento lo vio pararse y darse unas palabras con Shredder que Leonardo no lograba escuchar , se le heló la sangre al lograr escuchar unas palabras de Shredder : "Haz lo que quieras pero trata de no matarlo".

Luego de decir eso TigerClaw tomo a Leo del caparazón para arrastrarlo a una pequeña fabrica de pescado ignorando los gritos que daba Leonardo mientras se retorcía. Dentro de la fabrica la mayoría del lugar estaba sucio , luego de reunir unas telas sucias en el piso lanza ahí a Leo sin desatarlo , incluso aun que lo desataba con su fuerza podía someterlo , aun que era el estilo de hombre que prefería que ambas criaturas disfrutaran del apareamiento. El tigre tampoco pensaba en terminar rápido , lo haría tranquilo y disfrutaría cada momento , mientras se desnudaba observaba a la tortuga que temblaba de miedo , tratando de aprovechar cada oportunidad para correr pero sin éxito por que era agarrado por las grandes manos del tigre.

-Escucha cachorro , esto pasara te guste o no , pero creo que para que no sufras tanto , seria mejor que te calmaras y tal vez puedas disfrutarlo – Luego de decir eso le quito los protectores y la bandana , sin embargo , la tortuga no dejaba de retorcerse , no quería que su primera vez fuera así , de esa forma tan dolorosa y obligada , quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien que amara , no ser violado por uno de sus enemigos , sin embargo , seria un enemigo pero las manos de Tiger Claw eran muy expertas , acariciaba su entrepierna lentamente con uno de sus dedos mientras lo mantenía sentado sobre sus piernas , Leo se resistía para no soltar suspiros , en realidad lo estaba disfrutando , ya se había masturbado antes , pero que alguien mas lo tocara , aun que lo negara , era muy placentero , su pequeño miembro no tardo en salir luego de un rato de caricias.

-Eso es , relájate – Y así el felino comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lamia su cuello y con su otra mano lo mantenía sentado sobre sus piernas , Leo no paraba de retorcerse y morderse el labio sonrojado , era demasiado placentero sentir como lo tocaba , sin darse cuenta había empezado a gemir de placer cuando sentía que ya no aguantaría mucho mas , de repente el placer se le acabo al sentir como el tigre comenzaba a resfregarse , y no era precisamente corto , nuevamente comenzó a retorcerse tratando de escapar. - Quédate quieto! - Gruño rabioso y sosteniéndolo con fuerza lo penetro hasta la mitad , un fuerte grito de la pequeña tortuga arruino el silencio , un grito de puro dolor con algunas lágrimas – Demonios...entonces aun eres virgen – Moviéndolo , tratando de entrar mas en el mientras que el piso se llenaba con la sangre de Leonardo.

Es todo , me esta violando , terminare siendo su juguete...no...sensei! - Pensaba Leo mientras lloraba desconsolado y poco a poco , del dolor se desmayaba , mientras solo veía oscuridad sentía su cuerpo ponerse frío y aun sentía la sangre salir de el , ya no quería despertar , jamas podría volver a mirar a la casa a sus amigos , sus hermanos y mucho menos a su padre por esto , ahora estaba sucio , era un juguete sexual para TigerClaw , unos momentos después sintió unos protectores y cálidos brazos que lo acurrucaban , alguien lo estaba llamando "...ardo?...Leonardo?" , abrió muy pesadamente los ojos , su sensei estaba ahí , observándolo y cargándolo con mucho cuidado , aun seguían en la fabrica , alcanzo a ver al felino derrotado en el suelo y malherido.

-Lo lamento tanto , debí llegar antes – Leo sentía su entrada muy lastimada , aun que no veía semen en el piso , eso en si lo consolaba un poco , el sensei lo había rescatado antes de que acabara ¿Pero como logro pasar a Shredder y sus secuaces? - Luego de envolver a la tortuga de bandana azul en una de las mantas que se veía menos sucia lo llevo fuera , los chicos habían derrotado al grupo de Shredder , aun que desgraciadamente habían logrado escapar. Ellos aprovecharon lo mismo y se fueron para evitar otro ataque.

Al llegar a casa Leo no dejo que nadie lo atendiera y se fue directo al baño a lavarse el cuerpo con fuerza , su entrada estaba muy dolorida y con mucha sangre saliendo de el , no podía ver a su familia a la cara , se sentía tan avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido , ahora solo quería limpiarse lo mas que pudiera y dormir profundamente hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente todos miraban en silencio a Leo quien caminaba aun un poco dolorido , Leonardo no pudo hacer mas que evitar esas miradas , se sentía agradecido con sus hermanos y amigos por rescatarlo , pero la vergüenza de haber sido casi violado era demasiada , por lo tanto el también se mantenía en silencio , mientras , el Sensei observaba con infinita tristeza a su hijo , no puso protegerlo de semejante bestia que trato de sodomizarlo , y si no lo hubieran rescatado...no quería pensar en eso mas , quería consolar a la tortuga mayor , pero obviamente no podría acercarse hasta que Leonardo estuviera listo para hablar con el...solo era cuestión de tener paciencia y tratar de ser fuerte. Por supuesto , había alguien en la familia que no entendía de paciencia : Rafael

-Leo...- Dijo el de bandana roja acercándose a su hermano para tomarlo del hombro – Escucha , nosotros...

-Rafa – Dijo casi al instante Leonardo mirándolo con una sonrisa bastante fingida – Yo estoy bien ok? Solo...necesito descansar un poco mas y... - se soltó del agarre de su hermano – creo que es mejor si descanso solo – tomo un poco de jugo de naranja para volver a encerrarse en su habitación , dejando a Rafa en un shock corto que al terminar quiso seguir a su hermano pero fue detenido por su sensei.

-No podemos presionar a Leonardo , sus heridas físicas tal vez sanaron pero emocionalmente necesitara tiempo , tenemos que darle su espacio- Dijo la rata mirando serio a su hijo.

-Pero...esta completamente afligido! No podemos dejar que este de esa manera!

-Rafael! - Dijo autoritario Splinter – No podemos obligar a Leonardo a hablar de cosas desagradables para el , trata de ponerte en su lugar – Al decir esto la tortuga solo callo y volvió a su lugar de antes con sus amigos , relajando un poco al sensei , los días que venían serian muy pesados para la familia , lograron rescatar a Leo para el alivio de todos al trabajar en equipo , pero eso no impidió que TigerClaw dejara un inmenso dolor en Leonardo siendo tan joven , sin saber nadie que el único que en ese momento de pura angustia el que comprendía perfectamente su situación era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Maestro Splinter.

Ya se! XD Este fic destinaba a ser TimxDonnie principalmente pero se me cambiaron las parejas! D: Prometo que apenas termine con esa pequeña saga de la pareja , volveré con la principal! 3


	5. Capitulo 5

Al fin comienzo el capitulo 5! X3 Espero poder ponerle mas atención a mis fanfics , tengo muchas ideas para historias futuras , posiblemente mejore mi forma del lemon Espero que les guste este capitulo , espero poder volver pronto con el Tim x Donnie

Capitulo 5: Tranquilidad al fin,,,o no?

Las cosas al pasar los días se habían vuelto poco a poco mas tranquilas. Leonardo había vuelto a ser mas comunicativo y feliz , con su familia y amigos ayudándolo ya se sentía mejor , sin embargo hablar de la violación era como Tabu , jamas se comentaba , y cada vez que el sensei o alguno de sus hermanos trataba de hablar con Leonardo respecto al tema , la tortuga mayor cambiaba de conversación hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Así siguió todo durante un mes hasta que hasta el mismo Splinter decidió que no podían seguir las cosas así.

La ultima noche del mes Splinter llamo al de bandana azul a su habitación para hablar , Leonardo lo pensó atentamente , sabia perfectamente bien que Splinter querría hablar sobre su "accidente" , pero no solo era un tema muy vergonzoso , sino penoso y también deprimente para el joven , aun así , para no faltarle el respeto a su sensei decidió aparecer en su habitación luego de 15 minutos de solicitar su presencia.

-Disculpe la tardanza sensei , estaba...ocupado.

-Lo entiendo Leonardo , no es necesario que es excusas , supongo que sabes para que quería hablar contigo.

Leonardo se quedo en silencio como una forma de dar una afirmación a su respuesta.

-...Escucha Leonardo , esto que sucedió no fue tu culpa , y no tienes que sentirte avergonzado , no eres al primero que le sucede esto.

Mientras el Sensei seguía dando excusas a lo que Leonardo pensaba que era una terrible equivocación de el , el solo sentía que el enojo en su interior crecía en aumento , simplemente no pudo aguantar mas las palabras.

-Pero pude hacer algo! - Dijo en un grito de dolor que sorprendió a Splinter – Yo...pude haberme defendido mas...devi hacerlo! Tendría que...haberme defendido de cualquier forma...yo seria capaz de cometer Harakiri con tal de haber evitado eso! - Al decir eso Splinter se paro con una mirada seria , Leonardo espero una cachetada o un golpe de parte de su maestro y sin embargo recibió un cálido y comprensivo abrazo.

-Se que te falle...pero ten por seguro que jamas permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo...soy tu padre Leonardo , y te cuidare el resto de mi vida – Luego de decir eso y quedar en silencio pudo sentir como la tortuga comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño , eso alivio a Splinter , luego de un rato de llanto a Leonardo se lo veía mucho mejor , eso era lo que había querido siempre el sensei.

-Muchísimas gracias...papa – Decía Leo aun abrazado a el , mientras el sensei contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de besar y tocar a su hijo , tenia que tener paciencia...tal vez...solo tal vez , tendría una oportunidad cuando todo esto no se volviera nada mas que un mal recuerdo.

-Bien Leonardo...ya es tarde...debes descansar , mañana retornaremos con el entrenamiento.

-Hai Sensei – Y sin decir mas Leonardo se fue feliz a su habitación , ya no se sentía dolido emocionalmente , saber que su padre lo cuidaba era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

Al día siguiente se lo veía a Leonardo mas tranquilo , eso alegro a todos de sobremanera , sobre todo , aun que aparentandolo , a Rafael. Todos desayunaban tranquilamente , Mikey por supuesto era el que preparaba el desayuno , algunos comían cereal con leche y tostadas y otros como el de bandana naranja comían pizza.

Mientras Donnie comía un poco de cereal y revisaba unas cosas en su pequeña computadora puede sentir , con mucha vergüenza como era abrazado por la espalda por Tim quien le sonreía con victoria a Casey quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido y ganas de reventarle los dientes a Tim con su palo de hockey. Mas allá de que estaba feliz por la recuperación de Leo , se sentía aun muy deprimido , no solo por que Donnie lo allá rechazado en frente de todos , sino por que prefirió estar con el idiota inútil de Tim que con el , el gran Casey Jones , entre sus pensamientos constantes por Donnie no podía darse cuenta que Rafael lo observaba reconociendo sus reacciones por su hermano de violeta y logrando ponerlo de mal humor.

Casey de repente se paro y se acerco a los dos a lo cual Tim se paro serio , ya no tendría miedo , iba a defender su amor por Donnie de quien sea , incluso si no tenia oportunidad de ganar.

-No creas que solo por que me rechazo antes me rendiré tan fácil – Dijo esto dejando en una sorpresa a todos los presentes – Tendré el corazón de Donnie – Dijo con una sonrisita de victoria para luego irse.

-Ese...maldito de Jones! - Dijo quejándose Tim

-Timothy! - Dijo en forma de reproche

-Es que acaso piensas en corresponderlo? - Dijo con sorpresa y tristeza Tim

-No claro que no! Pero...Casey es una persona que no se rinde tan fácilmente – Dijo suspirando y acariciándose la cien.

-...En ese caso no te preocupes! - Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo – No pienso dejar que te tenga! Voy a pelear por ti

-Tim... - Tomo las mejillas del humano para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios – Gracias – Dijo sonriente con un rubor para irse a su laboratorio dejando a un muy feliz Timothy saltando y gritando de alegría que luego de un rato fueron callados a golpes por un Rafa molesto despertado de su siesta.

-No me arrepiento de nada! - Dijo adolorido en el piso.

Rafa y Casey

Un rato después de ser levantado de mala gana de su siesta , Rafa se quedo entrenando con Casey , ambos eran rápidos y fuertes , esquivaban bien los golpes de cada uno.

-Oye Rafa ¿Crees que podrías darme unos consejos para conquistar a Donnie? - Dijo entre risas sin notar el mal humor del de bandana rojo – Después de todo es tu hermano , supongo que sabes muchas cosas sobre el.

-No realmente... -Miro algo molesto a Jones – Por que no lo dejas ya Casey? Es obvio que ni siquiera le interesas , esta mas cómodo con ese chico que con cualquiera.

-Oye! Es amor amigo! Por que no quieres ayudarme? No me digas que acaso tu... - Rafa quedo en silencio con miedo , pensando que Casey se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de el - … también estas enamorado de Donnie? - Recibió un golpe tan fuerte que lo estampo contra la pared – Ok , entiendo , no es eso – Decía levantándose adolorido – Rafa , enserio me gusta Donnie! Vamos! Dime cosas de el!

-Que no! - Dijo casi en un grito – Es que no entiendes!? Por que crees que mi hermano se fijaría en ti de todas formas! - Quedo en silencio al ver la cara de Casey , se notaba que eso le había dolido al de pelo negro – Casey...yo no quise...

-Sabes una cosa Rafa – Dijo mirándolo serio – Es verdad...Donnie tal vez jamas se fije en mi pero...estoy enamorado – Le lanzo una mirada de odio – Que sabes tu del amor? - Luego de decir esto se fue sin decir mas , Rafa se quedo en su sitio luego de dar un fuerte golpe a la pared , ese comentario había roto por completo su corazón , se decidió que era mejor olvidar a Casey de una buena vez , jamas iban a ser correspondidos sus sentimientos , si Jones queria ser tan estúpido y seguir tratando de conquistar a Donnie pues que lo haga! A el ya no le importaría , ya no le importaría que Casey peleara por tener algo que jamas iba a tener...exactamente como el mismo Rafa había echo todo este tiempo , luego de pensar eso se fue a encerrarse a su habitación , Leo fue el único en reaccionar al ver que , su hermano antes de encerrarse , estaba llorando.

Mikey y Leatherhead:

Mikey jugaba videojuegos mientras era observado con una sonrisita por Leatherhead quien miraba como jugaba al Mario.

-Eres muy bueno para jugar esto – dijo el mayor moviendo lentamente su cola.

-Por supuesto! Soy el mejor! - Alegre – Esto es super fácil! No quieres jugar? Tu puedes manejar a un segundo personaje , puedes usar a Luigi – le acerco el segundo mando del equipo.

-Emm...no creo que sea buena idea...y si lo rompo? - Dijo algo nervioso , aun que estuviera consiente , con su fuera bruta podía llegar a causar ciertos accidentes sin querer.

-Oh vamos! Yo confío en ti – dijo agitando el mando para que lo agarrar , luego de un rato logro convencerlo y comenzaron a jugar , Leatherhead aprendía poco a poco a jugar , aveces lo mataban los hongitos o se caía en un agujero , aun así lo hacia bastante bien – WOW! Eres bueno para ser tu primera vez! Ahora tendré un compañero para jugar!

-Me gustaría ser ese compañero – Con una sonrisa tranquila acaricio su caparazón suavemente a lo cual Mikey se sonrojo un poco , no estaba acostumbrado a las caricias – Eres muy dulce MiguelAngel...

-Gracias amigo...-Dijo algo nervioso concentrándose en el juego , sin sospechar que los sentimientos de Leatherhead iban mas que de la amistad , solo que , a diferencia de Rafa con Casey , los sentimientos del lagarto no serian callados por mucho tiempo.

Esto fue todo por hoy! Lo se :c Falta lemon! QUIERO PONER LEMON! Pero el romance me lo evita D: Necesitare inspiración! Subiré siguiente capitulo cuando pueda , lo prometo!


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí comienza otro capitulo :3 Espero que les guste , muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan! Releerlos solo me dan mas ganas de escribir X3

Capitulo 6: Momento esperado

Últimamente Leatherhead , Casey y Tim habían sentido un terrible escalofrió recorrerlos por toda la columna vertebral , pero era peor ese escalofrió cuando estaban cerca de las tortugas , luego de un tiempo Tim y el lagarto entendieron por que : Leonardo y Splinter los observaban , a Tim no le resulto nada extraño , era muy común que el padre y el hermano mayor se preocuparan por los mas pequeños , Leatherhead también lo comprendía , en cierta manera podan ser muy obvios sus sentimientos por la tortuga mas joven , aun que el escalofrió fuera muy desagradable los dos lo aceptarían como hombres que son con tal de estar con quien amaban , sin embargo Casey era el único que no entendía la situación , ni siquiera sabia por que tenia el escalofrió. Tanto Leo como Splinter sabían que Casey no estaba interesado en Rafa pues aun seguía dolido por lo de Donnie e irritablemente tratando de tenerlo aun , pero el caso era que en un estado de querer buscar un sustituto podría descargarse con Rafael y era algo que no iban a permitir , ya bastante había soportado la pobre tortuga de rojo para tener que volverse solo un sustituto , aun que para sorpresa de casi todos menos Leo , Rafa ya no estaba tan apegado a Casey como antes , su ultima discusión los había separado bastante. La situación continuo así por varios días hasta que Splinter finalmente mando a llamar a Timothy para hablar en privado , Tim no se engañaba , estaba completamente aterrado de tener que hablar con su suegro...o mas bien futuro suegro , o tal vez no , si realmente lo pensaba Donnie AUN no le daba una respuesta exacta de lo que sentía por el , eso le entristecía un poco , sin embargo que lo dejara abrazarlo y besarle cada tanto tenia que ser una buena señal , aun que preferiría mucho mas ponerlo en 4 y...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sensei le dio permiso para entrar al dojo , esto seria muy pesado y tal vez no saliera vivo , pero ya había pasado por mucho para que Donnie supiera de sus sentimientos , no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ahora , luego de entrar al dojo y sentarse frente a Splinter que estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados y pensativo , se formo un silencio bastante incomodo , minutos después el mayor hablo.

-No dudo de tus sentimientos hacia Donatello...-Comenzó a decir la rata- pero ten algo en cuenta , Donatello ya ah sufrido por una mujer , pues no hay nada peor que los sentimientos no correspondidos , se que ustedes dos aun no están en una seria relación , pero si se te ocurre herirlo...

-Señor – Dijo finalmente Tim – Se que soy muy torpe y que no tiene una buena impresión de mi como persona ni en el entrenamiento...pero si tiene razón en algo , mis sentimientos por Donnie si son puros! Y...realmente aun no me ah dado una respuesta pero...si me acepta , le aseguro que lo cuidare y protegeré con todas mis fuerzas y jamas lo dejare solo!

Ante esa respuesta Splinter sonrió levemente , complacido por su actitud , se sentía mas tranquilo , Timothy seria una buena pareja para su hijo , por lo menos mucho mejor que Jones...

-Bien joven , puedes retirarte , si no te importa dile a Leatherhead que necesito tener una conversación con el por favor.

Eso no le sorprendió a Tim , era bastante obvio que el lagarto sentía algo por Mikey , tal vez ese era el problema , Leatherhead era bastante adulto para alguien como Mikey , aun que si sus sentimientos hacia el eran tan sinceros como los de el por Donnie , no creo que hubiera algún problema , aun que no se engañaba , la conversación le había aterrado como nada y seguramente le pasaría lo mismo a Leatherhead , esperaba que el tuviera la misma suerte que el.

Leatherhead:

Luego de que Tim le informara respecto a que el sensei quería hablar con el casi se le para el corazón , no era estúpido , sabia perfectamente bien de que trataría la conversación , era algo que hubiera preferido evitar por un tiempo , ni siquiera tenia la oportunidad de abrazar a MiguelAngel sin sentirse observado por la tortuga mayor o la rata , quería poder acercarse mas , quería que el pequeño comprendiera sus sentimientos... pensaba todo esto mientras esperaba fuera del dojo , después de unos minutos de espera el sensei lo llamo , camino con lentitud como si fuera a su propia muerte , que era casi parecido , paso lo mismo que con el humano , se sentó frente al sensei y aguardo a que quisiera hablar.

-Tu protegiste muchas veces a mis hijos...eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré...sin embargo también recuerdo como te comportabas cuando perdías la razón...eras peligroso para mi familia , aun que por lo que eh visto , ya no tienes problemas para controlarte , y MiguelAngel confia mucho en ti , te quiere...y comprendo tus sentimientos por el , así que tienes mi permiso para tratar de conquistarlo – esto ultimo le sorprendió pero a la vez alegro al lagarto , tenia permiso para tratar de conquistar a su amor de naranja! - Pero – dijo serio – No te atrevas a lastimarlo...y no hablo solo emocionalmente , también físicamente , si comprendes lo que digo? - Leatherhead no pudo hacer mas que asentir despacio de la vergüenza , pensar en tocar de una forma atrevida al pequeño...lo emocionaba pero a la vez le helaba la sangre pensar en las consecuencias de eso – Bien , puedes retirarte – Leatherhead se paro y se fue tranquilo y muy feliz al saber que tenia camino libre para acercarse a Mikey.

Splinter y Leonardo 8:00PM:

El sensei se quedo sentado tranquilamente , en un estado de meditación hasta que...

-Leonardo , es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas - Dicho esto escucho como las hojas del árbol se movían levemente para luego bajar con cuidado y muy apenado Leonardo.

-Lo...lo lamento Sensei...es que...

-Sentías curiosidad por la reacción que tendría respecto a ellos.

-Pues...si...no hablaras con Casey?

-Jones sin duda puede ser levemente "peligroso" para Donatello y tal vez Rafael pero...realmente no puedo acusarlo o decirle nada si no ah echo nada realmente malo.

-Pero!...- Luego de pensarlo suspiro pesadamente , era verdad , aun que hubiera echo llorar a Rafa no había nada que el sensei pudiera hacer , ademas de todo por que luego de hablar con Rafa , este le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que estaba llorando – Tiene razón...

-Y no puedes cambiarme el tema , espiar es de muy mala educación y debería darte un castigo para que aprendieras la lección – Luego de decir esto se acerco lentamente al joven , quien retrocedía con una risa nerviosa , estaba mal intimidar al joven , pero en cierta manera le gustaba verlo tan indefenso como un pequeño y dulce niño , su dulce niño - … Serán 10 azotes.

-?! Pero...pero sensei!

-Apóyate contra el árbol y date la vuelta Leonardo – Mirándolo serio , Leonardo temblaba confuso , ese estilo de castigo no los paso nunca ¿Acaso pensaba golpearlo con una vara? Bueno...seria menos vergonzoso que las nalgadas que recibía Rafa de niño sobre el regazo de Splinter , tras pensar eso el joven obediente aun que temblando se puso en la posición que quería , cerrando los ojos esperando los golpes.

Tim y Donnie:

Ahora con el camino mas tranquilo para Tim , disfrutaba cada momento que podía estar con Donnie , lo ayudaba en su laboratorio , comían juntos , hacían casi todo juntos , sin embargo aun estaba un problema : Don ni siquiera le había dicho "me gustas o te quiero" , es verdad que se abrazaban y cada tanto besaban , pero ¿Por que motivo no le daba una respuesta? Tendría que pedírsela en algún momento , necesitaba oír que Donnie sentía lo mismo por el y así podrían estar juntos al fin como una pareja. Al fin se decidió a hablar...

-Donnie...-La tortuga estaba trabajando en arreglar a Metalhead y al escuchar que lo llamaba lo miro – Sabes...llevamos un tiempo juntos , y después de todo lo que paso en estos días estoy feliz de estar contigo pero...¿Que sientes tu por mi? ¿Me quieres?

Ante esa pregunta hubo un pesado silencio , Donnie estaba con la palabra en la boca sin saber que decir.

-Yo...realmente aun no lo se...lo siento Timothy es que...es complicado

-Complicado? Pero...yo no quiero presionarte...se que puede ser una pregunta muy apresurada pero...

-No , no es que sea una pregunta apresurada! Es que...yo...simplemente es complicado!

-Pero por que?! Por que tiene que ser complicado?!

-POR QUE NO PUEDO QUERERTE! - Dijo mirándolo molesto – Por que te amo! - Ante esto se formo un largo silencio donde se analizo la situación para los dos que estaban en la habitación , Donnie al escucharse decir eso estaba tan avergonzado que toda su cara paso de verde a rojo , bajando la mirada – Timothy yo...

No pudo continuar la oración por que su compañero le dio un ardiente y apasionado beso que torpemente correspondió.

Tim ya no iba a soportarlo mas , su nivel de control se fue hasta el piso , rápidamente y sin decir nada tomo la mano de Donnie y fueron hasta su cuarto , cerrando la puerta cuando al fin entraron los dos.

-Timothy... - Tim lo callo con otro beso , acostandolo con cuidado y poniéndose sobre el.

-Ya te dije , es Tim... - Continuo con los besos por un rato hasta que lentamente bajo con suaves y cortos besos a su cuello , acariciando su cintura o observando las reacciones de Donnie pasa asegurarse de no asustarlo , el de verde en cambio de estar asustado estaba muy sonrojado dejándose tocar , parecía disfrutarlo , eso le dio camino libre a Tim para ir mas lejos , bajo con sus besos desde su cuello hasta su cintura mientras quitaba las pocas prendas que tenia la tortuga.

Donnie se sentía muy nervioso por ser su primera vez , pero , muy dentro de sus pensamientos sabia que lo deseaba , poder ser uno con la persona que escogió amar y sentir lo que era hacer el amor con alguien por primera vez. Decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada y ayudar a Tim a desnudarse , le gustaba sentir su piel , era tibia y suave a comparación de la suya que era algo rasposa. Timothy estaba bastante exitado ya , pero se prometió tomarse su tiempo para no lastimar a Donatello , luego de llegar a su cintura comenzo a lamer su entrepierna lentamente logrando que el de violeta comenzara a soltar unos gemidos y a removerse un poco , poco a poco su miembro comenzó a salir , ya preeyaculando.

-Donnie...eres tan adorable – comenzó a lamer su miembro escuchando los gemidos de placer de Don , presionando la punta para evitar que se corriera mientras lamia alrededor , ver a su pequeña tortuga retorcerse y gritar de placer era demasiado , no lograría resistir demasiado tiempo , de repente para decepción de Don , Timoty se paro y de sus cosas saco un frasco con un liquido blanco.

-Que...es eso? - Pregunto la tortuga curiosa

-Un lubricante...para..."hacer mas fácil el camino" - Dijo algo avergonzado y volvió a ponerse sobre Donnie para poner las piernas del de verde en su cintura , notando su cara de que comenzaba a arrepentirse por el miedo de la primera vez – Don...puede doler un poco al principio pero te lo prometo , lo haré con mucho cuidado y sera muy placentero para ti , pero si quieres parar tendrás que detenerme ahora por que mas adelante no creo poder parar...

Donatello lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos y poco a poco se relajo dándole paso a Tim , con una sonrisita el humano puso lubricante en sus manos para meter dos dedos dentro de la tortuga mientras el ponía lubricante en su propio miembro ya excitado y desesperado por entrar en su pareja , Donnie se sentía muy bien con los dedos de Timothy dentro de el , moviéndose , entrando y saliendo , no podía contener sus gemidos , pero sentía como su cuerpo deseaba mucho mas , su pareja podía sentirlo y ya sin poder contenerse mas quito sus dedos y lo penetro lentamente.

Don sentía muchas cosas en ese momento , la sorpresa , el dolor , placer , sentía como su pareja se movía dentro de el , entrando mas con cada embestida , no podía ver nada , solo sentía las embestidas y escuchaba sus propios gemidos , estaba muy avergonzado y a la vez desesperado por mas , poco a poco la sorpresa y dolor desaparecieron para dejar paso únicamente al placer , no tardaron mucho en llegar los dos al clímax para acabar cansados y sudorosos sobre la cama , sus miradas se encontraron.

-Lo siento – Dijo al fin Tim – Creo que fui brusco contigo...- Notaba como el semen y un poco de sangre salia de la tortuga.

-Esta bien...no duele – Se acerco despacio a su novio para acurrucarse y luego de unos segundos quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Te amo Donnie – Dijo complacido el humano para luego besar su frente y quedarse dormido y acurrucado a el.

Al siguiente día , en la mañana todos notaron la mirada de tranquilidad de Tim y Donnie , y la forma rara en que caminaba la tortuga , era bastante obvio que algo habían hecho pero lo mejor por ahora es que sensei no se enterara o habría barbacoa de Timothy , en el momento que Rafa entro se noto su aura de molestia y amargura , no hablaba con nadie pero lo raro era su mirada de odio hacia Leo , cosa que ni el propio Leonardo comprendía.

-Rafa – Dijo al fin el de azul – No se que te este pasando pero...

-Sabes que me pasa! - Dijo explotando Rafael golpeando la mesa – Te vi ok!? Yo...te vi a ti y al sensei anoche! - Luego de decir eso se largo para encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo , todos los presentes miraban extrañados a la dirección que se fue Rafa sin notar la repentina palidez y cara de preocupación de Leonardo.

Eso es todo por ahora QwQ Me costo mucho escribir el lemon XD Primera vez que lo pienso tan detenidamente y que lo completo :v Espero que les allá gustado y disculpen la tardanza , como dije , escribir un lemon es difícil C: Mas de todo para un principiante como yo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Holaaaaaaa gentecita mía! ¿Me extrañaron? Hace más de un año que no actualizo y de verdad lo siento! Pero hoy me puse a ver los reviews que con tanto cariño me pedían que continuaran con mis fanfics y decidí hacerlo! :D Ahora, este capítulo va a ser muy corto y va a dar finalización a la pareja SplinterxLeo – Por ahora – Para poder volver a enfocarme en la principal que es Tim x Donnie ¿Podrá Donnie decir lo que siente por Tim finalmente? Estén atentos a actualizaciones! ;D

Capítulo 7: Todo lo que empieza mal termina bien.

Luego de la escena que tuvieron Rafa y Leo, pasaron casi una semana sin dirigirse la palabra. El ambiente en el hogar era muy tenso y el único que parecía estar relajado ante esa situación era Splinter. Un día finalmente el sensei decidió romper la tensión.

Las cuatro tortugas meditaban en el dojo con su sensei observándolos y cada tanto caminando alrededor de los cuatro lentamente, luego de casi una hora de meditación Splinter hablo.

-Es todo por hoy , pueden retirarse menos tu Rafael – Dijo la rata para sorpresa de todos , sobretodo de Leo – Tenemos que hablar , en privado – Esa última palabra la dijo sobre todo por Leonardo.

Apenas dijo esas palabras los tres hermanos se retiraron dejando solos a la tortuga de bandana roja y a su sensei.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para Leo parecían horas. Tenía millones de teorías sobre lo que podrían estar hablando. Leo no se iba a engañar, tuvo sexo con su padre , lo que creía que serían duros azotes con la madera fue solo un truco , en vez de eso recibió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo , abrazándolo protectoramente para finalmente haber caído en la tentación del sexo. No es como si hubiera sido un mal sexo, fue mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, agradable, satisfactorio, todo lo contrario a lo que fue con Tiger Claw. El hecho de que Rafael los viera fue lo que tenso al de azul, puede que para él y su padre no sea nada, pero que la familia se enterara de lo que hicieron podría ser muy mal visto, un padre y un hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, ya sean parientes de sangre o no , se ve muy mal.

Tan sumido estaba Leo en sus pensamientos de preocupación que no noto a Rafael parado frente a él, y al momento de percatarse de su presencia casi pego un salto del susto.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, era un silencio tenso, pero por algún motivo Rafael ya no se veía tan molesto.

-Mira Leo – Dijo finalmente Rafa – No creo en realidad que sea algo tan extraño lo que ustedes hacen – Vio el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano mayor – Bueno , si es bastante raro pero... - Suspiro pesadamente , rascándose la nuca – Supongo que si ustedes lo desean , se quieren o sea lo que sea está bien. Creo que simplemente me molesto fue que tu tengas más suerte amorosa que yo.

Esa última oración la dijo con una leve risa, que tenía muy poca gracia. Finalmente Rafael se fue sin decir más, Leo tenía la intención de seguirlo, continuar con la conversación y tratar de animarlo pero su sensei tomo su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Déjalo por esta noche, está más tranquilo, solo necesita meditar toda la situación pero se estará bien. Rafael es más comprensivo de lo que crees.

La tortuga mayor lo medito un segundo y finalmente cedió en dejarlo tranquilo por ahora. A decir verdad sentía un poco de lastima por su hermano pues él sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de Jones y que este siendo tan cabeza dura no lo notaba o en el peor de los casos prefería ignorar la situación.

-Sensei ¿Exactamente de que estuvieron hablando? Es decir, me parece muy extraño que Rafael aceptara todo o más bien, trate de aceptar lo que vio tranquilamente.

Su maestro lo miro un momento, luego acaricio su barba cerrando los ojos meditando su respuesta y dejando al de azul más ansioso por saber

-Pues le dije simplemente la verdad – Dijo finalmente Splinter , muy tranquilo – Le dije que hicimos el amor por que lo deseábamos , nos deseábamos y por supuesto porque nos amamos – El maestro tuvo que contener su risa de ternura al ver como la tortuga se ponía totalmente roja por la vergüenza de sus palabras.

Ambos acabaron besándose en la oscuridad, en un rincón de la guarida, finalmente para Leo parecía que todos los problemas tenían una solución mientras tuviera a su sensei.


End file.
